


Alpha of my Eye

by NewtiegotBooty



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alpha Gally, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Newt, blowjob, papa janson, papa!Janson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:10:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5953129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewtiegotBooty/pseuds/NewtiegotBooty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the only child of a wealthy couple, and an omega at that, Newt had everything he could possibly want. Everything except an alpha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The explicit warning is just in case, because sex does happen in the later chapters, along with some other things...
> 
> Anyway, this fic will update every Monday (times will vary due to classes)
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this, and don't be afraid to leave me comments :)

As the only child of a wealthy couple, and an omega at that, Newt had everything he could possibly want. Everything except an alpha.

“Papa, when will I get my alpha?” Newt leaned forward on the kitchen table.

“Soon, Newt. Minho will take you tomorrow afternoon.” His father replied, eyes skimming over the newspaper in his hands.

Newt’s face lit up. “Really?”

“Yes, dear, you’ll have your own alpha soon.” His mother kissed the top of his head as she passed, pausing to kiss her husband’s cheek before she left for work.

 

When Minho came up to Newt’s room the next morning, the omega was already up reading a book.

“Someone’s excited.” Minho laughed, crossing the room to sit next to him.

Newt looked up and nodded, smiling in response. “I get my alpha today!”

Minho smiled. “Yeah, I know. You ready?”

Newt nodded and followed him down the stairs, trembling excitedly all through breakfast.

“Can we go now?” He pounced as soon as Minho had finished eating.

Minho looked up at him, taking an extraordinarily long time to take his last bite. “Yes, yes, we’re going, come on.”

Newt grabbed him by the hand and yanked him out to the car, bouncing up and down the whole way there.

“Does it take long to get there?” Newt latched himself onto Minho’s arm, looking up at him. The driver had become immune to Newt’s complaints and endless questions, tuning everything out unless he was addressed directly.

 

The clinic where alphas were kept was a sprawling complex in the middle of the city, a tall white building with big Plexiglas windows making up a majority of the front. It smelled like a hospital inside, the too-clean smell making Newt’s nose itch. They met with a nurse out front who took them down long hallways to the alphas, telling them to call for her when they had picked their alpha. Newt went up and down the room, looking into each cell. Some alphas came forward, pleading silently to be picked and taken home, others stayed at the back. Newt skipped over the ones that snarled at him, even if they were attractive. He came to the very last cell on the left hand side, looking in at a tall alpha with short, sandy hair and green eyes.

“I want this one.” He said it with conviction, eyes combing over the alpha. He was tall, strong, and very attractive. Newt was sure his father would approve.

Minho had kept away while Newt looked, but now he joined him, taking the clipboard that hung from the bars. He read over it, frowning at it the further he got.

“No.”

“But-!” Newt started, but Minho held up his hand.

“No, Newt, look at this! He’s violent and unstable. He’ll kill you the first chance he gets.”

“He will _not_.” Newt pouted, crossing his arms over his chest.

The alpha was listening to every word they said, smug pleasure and resignation battling over his features.

“Look.” Minho thrust the clipboard at him.

Newt shook his head, skimming over the information presented to him. “But I _want_ this one.”

Minho sighed. “You’re so stubborn.”

“I know.” Newt chirped, turning back to the alpha. “We can get him, right?”

“Your father’s going to kill me…”

“No he won’t.” Newt said simply, poking his head out into the hall to call for the nurse.

 

The alpha’s name was Gally, and when he was transferred into their care, the nurse advised them to keep him bound at all times. Newt, of course, didn’t listen. Once they got home and Minho had taken Gally up to Newt’s room, the omega unbound his wrists.

“Hello.” Newt was sitting at the head of his bed, Gally toward the bottom.

Gally just looked at him, slowly rubbing his wrists. He looked like a trapped animal, eyes darting back and forth, like he was expecting to be hurt at any second.

“My name is Newt…” He tried again, leaning to the side to catch his eyes.

Gally didn’t look at him, he kept his eyes downcast.

“You’re name’s Gally, isn’t it?”

The alpha’s eyes darted up to meet Newt’s, nodding softly. Newt smiled, pulling his legs under himself.

“Do you ever talk?”

The alpha shook his head.

“Why not?”

Gally huffed a quiet growl, like he was frustrated, looking down at his hands. He had been trained to answer an omega, but he didn’t want to speak.

“It’s okay.” Newt rose to his knees, holding his hands out. “You don’t have to talk if you don’t want to. Can you write?”

Gally shook his head again.

“Oh… Maybe I can teach you!”

Gally blinked at him, nodding after a long silence.

“Would you like that?”

He nodded again.

“Good! Maybe after that… you’ll want to talk again…”

Gally furrowed his brows, looking sour.

“Or not… You don’t have to talk to anyone you don’t want to.”

The alpha nodded, sitting up to look around. He looked to Newt for permission before he got up.

“You can look around, I won’t yell at you.”

Gally was like a curious dog, sniffing at everything and poking his head into closets and under the bed, settling back on the bed when he had satisfied his curiosity.

“Do you want to see where you’ll be staying?”

The alpha nodded, following Newt across the room and through another door.

“We haven’t let anyone in here yet, papa said it was good for an alpha’s room to smell only like them.”

Gally looked happy, or something Newt assumed was close to happiness, and sat on the bed. His room was smaller than Newt’s, but it had a bathroom and a big window. He had a dresser and chairs, big comfortable ones that Newt had picked out himself, and a bookcase. The bookcase was empty, until Gally could, or wanted to, read.

“Papa said we’ll get you new clothes tomorrow, and toiletries and whatever else you need. Okay?”

Gally nodded.

“You can come get me if you need anything, okay? Minho will bring us something to eat soon.”

Gally’s brows furrowed, glaring toward the door.

“What?” Newt came forward and kneeled on the floor next to him. “Minho’s my friend, he takes very good care of me. I know you’ve smelled him, he’s only a beta, so I can’t mate with him. That’s why we got you.” Newt smiled up at him, elated when Gally gave him a tiny bit of a smile in response. Gally smelled pleased, watching Newt as he stood up and left.


	2. Chapter 2

Gally went down to breakfast with Newt the next morning, sitting to his right, across from Minho. Newt watched him carefully, but the alpha didn’t growl at anyone, sitting up straighter when Newt smiled at him.

“Papa, are you going to take us out today?”

He looked up at his son, vaguely startled by the question. “Uh, no, I won’t be. Minho will be going with you.”

Gally growled, an aborted little noise when Newt looked at him.

“Alright… Thank you, papa.”

As Newt went back up to his room, Gally at his heels, he could hear his parents talking.

“Janson, why don’t you take them? Newt’s alpha clearly doesn’t like Minho.” His mother sounded exasperated.

“Isn’t that the whole reason we hired Minho? To take care of Newt?”

Newt frowned, pausing at the top of the stairs. Minho was still sitting at the table, and his parents talked about him like he wasn’t there. Gally made a questioning sound, watching the omega closely.

“I know you don’t like Minho, but you have to be good today, alright? I don’t want papa to… to get rid of you.”

Gally murmured, not meeting Newt’s eyes.

“Come on, we’ll get you cleaned up so you’re presentable.”

The alpha followed, allowing Newt to brush his hair and clean his face.

“What did they do to you? You’re so dirty.” Newt tutted, wiping at the bridge of Gally’s nose. He looked up when his father came in, Minho behind him.

“I just wanted to make a suggestion, Newt, for when you take your alpha out today.”

Newt nodded, turning toward him.

“Since he hasn’t been reintegrated back into society, he should be leashed.”

Gally started to growl, nose scrunched as he snarled.

“No. I’m not going to do that to him, it’s inhumane.”

Janson frowned. “He’s too dangerous.”

“No he isn’t! Papa, he doesn’t want to be leashed.”

“Sir.” Minho stepped to the side, a little farther from Janson’s reach. “Newt’s already on good terms with him, maybe we should let him figure out what to do.”

“Fine.” Janson turned and left.

“Gally.” Newt turned back to the alpha. “I’m not going to put you on a leash, but you _are_ my alpha. And people should know that. So I want to put a collar on you.”

Gally shrank away, hands covering his neck.

Newt frowned, shuffling closer. “It won’t hurt you, just a leather collar. Look.” He pulled a collar out of his nightstand drawer, holding it out for Gally to inspect. The alpha touched it first with just two fingers, wincing like he expected to be shocked, but took it in both hands when nothing happened.

“See? It’s not going to hurt you…”

Once he had inspected it, he held it back out to Newt, tilting he head up. Newt shuffled forward and fastened the worn leather around Gally’s neck, noting how minutely he trembled. It made his heart hurt to think that abuse had made his alpha so reserved and untrusting.

“I’ve never seen an alpha submit to an omega that fast before.”

Newt turned to look at Minho, fingers brushing the back of Gally’s hand before he could start growling.

“Thank you, Min…” Newt smiled at him, getting up from the bed. “Come on.” He held his hand out to Gally, unsurprised when the alpha ignored it.

 

The mall was busy, no more than usual, but Gally glared at everyone that passed, and the entirely too loud whispers were not helping. Newt didn’t think it was so uncommon for people to see a collared alpha, they saw plenty in just the first half hour they were there.

“They’re just jealous, Newt.” Was all Minho said on the matter, but Gally was uncomfortable, and it, in turn, was putting Newt on edge. They stopped in several clothing stores, all staffed by betas who were well trained enough to not stare at Gally. He seemed to relax after that, trying on all the clothes Newt and Minho picked out for him, but he made sure it was known if he didn’t like something. The only thing he wouldn’t try on were turtlenecks, which Newt guessed stemmed from something to do with collars and leashes. The next shop they went into was rather racy, and an associate stepped up to them with clothing already in hand.

“May I make a suggestion?”

Minho eyed them suspiciously even as Newt nodded. She was a beta, short and willowy, with soft brown eyes and rosy cheeks. The shirt she held up was see-through and flimsy, fluttering even as she held it. Gally frowned the second he saw it, growling as she brought it closer. She paid him no mind, talking more to Newt.

“Every alpha should have something that shows off their assets.”

Newt frowned at her, placing a hand on Gally’s arm to quiet him.

“I don’t think that’s necessary, thank you.” He took Gally’s hand and pulled him away, taking a quick look around the rest of the store before they left. Gally was still growling quietly, whipping his head around to look at Newt when he spoke.

“I’m not going to humiliate you like that, Gally, I promise.”

The alpha grumbled, quietly following him around the mall.

 

They piled clothes into Minho’s arms in the last store, directing Gally into the fitting room. The first thing Gally came out in was an odd colored green button down and dark wash jeans. Newt and Minho wrinkled their noses simultaneously.

“I don’t like the shirt, try something else on.” Minho instructed, drawing a glare from Newt and the alpha. Newt looked back up when Gally started to growl at the beta.

“Gally, it’s alright, just go back inside.” Newt said it much gentler than Minho had, smiling at him when he looked. His growls instantly died off and he nodded, turning back into the fitting room.

“What the hell, Newt.”

The omega turned and smiled at him. “You just have to be nice. Well, _you_ have to be extra nice.”

Minho frowned. “Why doesn’t he like me? I’m nice.”

Newt shrugged, turning his attention back to Gally when the alpha came out. He was wearing a burgundy shirt, pulling at it like he didn’t really like it. Newt made a soft sound when he looked up, his green eyes especially bright.

“That one really brings out his eyes…” He murmured quietly, and Minho hummed in agreement. Gally immediately stopped fussing and looked up.

“I like it, you look good.”

The alpha seemed to glow with the praise, obediently turning back to try on the rest of the clothes they’d picked. He didn’t fuss with anything else, looking to Newt for his opinion. They paid for everything with Janson’s credit card, because if he didn’t go with them, the least he could do was pay. As they left, Gally slowly reached for Newt’s hand, watching him carefully. The omega smiled at him and twined their fingers together, following Minho through the crowds. Newt looked back when Gally stopped, pulling the omega to a stop as well.

“Gally? What is it?”

He was looking at a store front, his free hand raised to his collar. Newt came to stand next to him, looking up.

“Oh.” It was a shop that sold collars and leashes, among other things for alphas.

“Do you want to go inside?” He looked up at his alpha, noting the bit of fear that passed through his eyes. “We don’t have to.”

Gally tugged at his collar, looking up at all the shiny new ones on display.

“We can get a new one, if you want.”

Gally shook his head, shuffling closer to Newt to indicate he wanted to leave. As they turned, he saw Minho rushing through the crowd.

“Don’t do that again, I thought you got lost.” He grabbed Newt’s shoulder and shook him once.

“I’m sorry, Gally wanted to look.”

Gally cast his eyes down and away from Newt.


	3. Chapter 3

            By the time they got home, Gally had a whole new wardrobe, soap and shampoo, and everything else he needed. Newt collapsed face first onto his bed and curled up to take a nap. He opened his eyes again when weight settled on the edge of the bed, looking over at Gally. He was watching the omega cautiously, one hand stretched toward him, paused in the middle of crawling forward. Newt blinked at him, laying his head back down on his pillow, and held his hand out to Gally.

“Come on…” He smiled when Gally came closer, turning onto his other side and closing his eyes. Gally laid behind him, close enough that Newt could feel his body heat, but not close enough to touch. With his alpha close by, Newt drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

 

            Gally had nightmares sometimes, and Newt would wake up to the alpha howling in the other room. When he spoke to his father about it, he said it was normal and that they would go away soon, but that Newt was not to go to him.

“Why not?”

“Because he might not know it’s you, he might hurt you.”

Newt didn’t believe him, but he didn’t want to take any chances either. So he kept his distance.

Until the night he heard Gally whimpering from the other side of the door. It sounded close, like he was right there, so Newt went over and opened the door, peering inside. Gally pushed it the rest of the way open, rising to his feet quickly, and reaching out to touch Newt. His fingers brushed over the omega’s shoulders and down his arms until he could hook their fingers together.

“Gally?” Newt looked up at him, pressing closer so he could rest his head on the alpha’s shoulder. “Do you want to stay in here?”

The alpha nodded, letting Newt pull him to the bed and sit him down.

“Come on, come here.” Newt laid down, holding Gally’s hand until he did the same.

“You can touch, I like when you touch.”

Once Newt had given him permission, Gally touched him all over, familiarizing himself with every inch of the omega. His hands finally stilled on Newt’s hips under his shirt, Gally’s face pressed into his neck. Newt was happy and sleepy, curled up next to his brand new alpha.

“You smell nice…” He felt Gally smile into his neck.

“Mmm…”

Newt grinned wider and snuggled closer, his nose buried in the alpha’s neck.

 

            Newt woke up before Gally, sitting up next to him to look him over. He had a scar above his left brow, barely noticeable under his dusting of freckles. Newt traced a finger over it, barely touching the skin of Gally’s temple, but the alpha started awake, clamping one hand around Newt’s wrist and squeezing.

“Gally…” He whimpered, pulling his hand against his chest when he was released. The alpha shook his head, pushing himself backwards and away from Newt. He could smell how scared and anxious Gally was, instantly reaching for him.

“It’s okay… I scared you, I’m sorry… It’s alright…” Newt scooted closer, cooing at him. Gally looked up at him, flinching away when Newt touched his cheek.

“I’m sorry I scared you…” He climbed into Gally’s lap, murmuring to him as he rubbed his nose along the alpha’s jaw to scent him. “It’s okay… It’s not your fault…” Gally whimpered, wrapping his arms around Newt. The omega kissed his cheek, his jaw and his neck, frowning when he bumped against Gally’s collar and reached up to take it off. Gally made a panicked sound and grabbed his wrist, much gentler than before, and shook his head.

“Let me take it off, Gally… It’s okay.” Newt said it gently, he didn’t want Gally to do it just because it was what the omega wanted. He shook his head again, releasing Newt’s wrist to cover the collar with both hands. Newt sighed, defeated.

“Alright, keep it on then.” He would just have to work around it. Gally pushed his nose into Newt’s hair, hands on his hips.

“It’s still early… Let’s go back to sleep…”

Gally didn’t lay down, instead sitting up and tracing his fingers up and down Newt’s spine. The omega shivered, making a pleased little sound.

“Mmm?” Gally tilted his head to the side, blinking curiously.

“I like that, it feels nice…” Newt smiled when Gally started tracing the muscles of his back as well.

 

            Newt spent as much time as he could with Gally, reading and talking to him, even though the alpha rarely responded with more than grunts and facial expressions. Gally let Newt touch him, his shoulders and sometimes his face, and he no longer responded with aggression, only fear. Newt desperately wanted to know who had hurt his alpha so much, who had made him so scared of the world, but Gally still didn’t talk, and Newt couldn’t make him.

“Gally?”

The alpha looked up from the window, waiting for Newt to speak.

“Will you come to dinner with me?”

The alpha’s eyes narrowed, pulling his legs up to make himself smaller.

“I just want papa to see how much better you’ve gotten.”

Gally shook his head.

“But you _have_ gotten better! You don’t growl at Minho anymore, you let me touch you… You sleep with me now, you’ve gotten much, much better since you came home with me. Once papa sees, he’ll have to let you stay, once he sees how well behaved you’ve become.”

Gally grumbled, something Newt assumed was grudging agreement.

“Will you?” He grinned when Gally nodded. “You’re wonderful, Gally.” Newt sat next to him and kissed his cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

            Gally sat ram-rod straight at dinner, and was slowly but surely setting everyone else at the table on edge as well. Everyone but Newt. The omega held his hand in plain sight of his father, sweeping his thumb back and forth over the alpha’s knuckles. Gally looked over at him, eyes searching his face, and sighed.

“Your alpha seems to be adjusting well.” Janson spoke stiffly, watching them.

“He’s a good alpha.” Newt didn’t take his eyes off Gally, even when addressed by name.

“Have you settled in alright, Gally?” Ava addressed him directly, smiling when the alpha looked startled. He nodded after a moment, hesitantly returning her smile.

“Why doesn’t he talk?” Minho asked, quickly realizing he had asked the wrong question. “Why don’t you talk?” He asked Gally the second time. The alpha shrugged, looking to Newt nervously.

“He’ll talk when he’s ready.” Newt supplied, squeezing Gally’s hand. The alpha nodded his agreement, flicking his eyes toward the stairs. Newt nodded, leaning over to kiss his cheek.

“In a bit.” Newt leaned against him as they finished dinner together, nuzzling against his alpha.

“Excuse us, papa.” Newt yawned rather convincingly, snaking his arms around Gally’s waist. “I think we’re going to head to bed.” He kissed both his parents on the cheek before heading upstairs. Gally curled up on the bed, watching Newt through lidded green eyes, making soft noises to himself.

“Gally?”

He looked up when Newt said his name, making a sound of inquiry.

“Are you ready to go to bed?”

The alpha nodded, sitting up and reaching for Newt. The omega smiled and pulled his shirt off to put on pajamas. Gally was watching him, head cocked to the side, eyes trained on Newt’s chest. The blond smiled and shed his jeans next, pulling on too-big pajama pants.

“Are you going to change? Jeans aren’t very comfortable to sleep in.”

Gally nodded, going back to his room to change. Newt curled up under his blankets, snuggling against the alpha’s chest when he returned. Gally kissed his forehead, nuzzling into the omega’s hair.

 

            Janson and Ava went out the next afternoon, leaving Minho, Newt and Gally home to their own devices.

“Min, will you play a board game with me?” Newt tucked his feet under himself on the couch, looking up at the beta hopefully.

“Yeah, which one?”

Newt hopped up and went to pick one, returning with Monopoly.

“Does Gally want to play?” Minho looked over at the alpha, who shook his head.

“You can look around if you want, since papa isn’t home to scold you…”

Gally nodded, slipping off the couch to explore the house. He returned a little while later, curling himself around Newt, head tucked against his neck. The omega leaned his head against Gally’s, letting the alpha snuggle and scent him.

“God, you guys are gross.”

Gally started to growl but stopped when Newt laughed.

“He’s just jealous that he doesn’t have anyone to snuggle with.” Newt kissed Gally’s temple, turning to bury his face in his alpha’s neck.

“Newt, it’s your turn.”

He ignored Minho in favor of rubbing his nose against Gally’s neck, wiggling in his lap.

“Newt?” Minho tried again, frowning when the omega didn’t respond.

“Newt, do you feel okay?”

Newt gasped when Gally bit at his neck, holding him tight against his body.

“G-Gally…” He whimpered, pawing at the alpha’s shoulders.

“You’re going upstairs, come on.” Minho grabbed Newt’s shoulder, making to pull him up and take him upstairs, but Gally snarled and snapped at his hands.

“ _Mine_.” Gally growled the word out dangerously low, tone laced with an alpha’s command that made Minho take several steps back. He pushed his nose into Newt’s hair, eyes never leaving Minho.

“Gally…” Newt mewled, wrapping his arms and legs around his alpha.

“Gally, you have to take him upstairs.” Minho said, very carefully.

The alpha only growled, pulling Newt closer.

“Gally, listen to me, he needs a bed. I’m not gonna take him away, but he needs to be taken care of.” Nothing Minho said seemed to phase the alpha, just set him more on edge. “He needs his alpha to take care of him.” He knew the words registered when Gally raised his head, meeting Minho’s eyes.

“He needs his alpha. So take him to his room and take care of him. I’ll bring him some water in a little while. Alright?” He waited for Gally to nod, because they both knew Gally wasn’t going to leave Newt’s side until his heat was over, and Minho was best equipped to make sure he ate. The alpha grumbled, pulling Newt closer to pick him up.

 

            Gally got Newt out of his clothes and into bed, curling up tight around his omega. Newt smelled so sickeningly sweet, it made his head feel fuzzy, like he was drugged. He wanted to mate Newt, tie them together and mark him, but he needed permission. He needed his omega to ask, to tell him it was what he wanted.

“Gally…” Newt whimpered, nosing at his neck, whining when he bumped Gally’s collar. “Off…” The omega reached for it with shaking fingers, fumbling with the buckle. “Take it off, Gally…” The alpha grumbled as he did, brushing Newt’s hands out of the way, and setting the collar on the nightstand. Newt kissed his neck immediately, lips and tongue tracing every dip and rise, marking Gally as his property.

“Alpha… Want you… Please…” Newt hooked one leg around Gally’s waist, pressing against him. “Please, Gally… Mate me…”

Gally growled, pushing Newt onto his back, and latched onto his neck, leaving purple marks in his wake. Newt moaned, arching off the bed, and wrapped his arms around his alpha.

“Gally…” Newt mewled, tilting his head back against his pillow. Gally eyed the pale expanse of skin bared before him, marred only by the occasional purple bruise, and decided there needed to be more. He left more marks, some darker than others, but all in very visible places, so everyone would see that Newt was taken.


	5. Chapter 5

            Newt was calm for the majority of the night, content to curl against his alpha’s chest, leaving marks on his neck. Gally nuzzled him, pulling him close when he squirmed.

“Alpha… Mate me, please…”

Gally turned him over, pulling his hips up into a suitable position, draping himself over the omega. He rutted against Newt, spurred on by the noises the omega made. The sweetest moans and whimpers fell from Newt’s lips, hips thrusting back to meet Gally’s.

“Gally…” Newt whimpered, fingers tangled in Gally’s hair. “Knot me, please…”

Gally growled, lowering his head to Newt’s neck, teeth latching on over his pulse point. Newt mewled as Gally began sucking, leaving the darkest mark yet. The omega pushed back against Gally’s every thrust, whines becoming higher and higher pitched. Gally lowered him to the bed when he couldn’t support himself, leaving marks on his shoulders and back. Newt made a pathetic little noise before his orgasm hit, grabbing at the back of Gally’s neck, nails digging into his skin. Gally growled, low and animalistic, biting the omega’s neck hard enough to draw blood when he orgasmed. Newt screamed his alpha’s name when Gally tied them together, reduced to whimpers when Gally shifted them. The alpha shushed him immediately, nuzzling against his neck.

“Mine…” Gally kissed his neck, darkening the marks already present on his skin.

 

            The next week was a blur. Newt was only aware of Gally’s knot inside him, Gally’s mouth on his neck, and the brief periods of consciousness when Minho brought them food and water. The beta eyed the bruises on Newt’s neck, his worry subsiding when he saw the same marks on Gally. The alpha tolerated his presence just long enough for him to bring their meals and take empty trays, Newt held protectively to his chest the whole time.

“I’ll be back in a few hours, you should get him cleaned up once he wakes up.” Minho knew the alpha would take his suggestion, he usually did when it came to Newt, and left before he responded. Gally watched Newt sleep, the gentle rise and fall of his chest, the lock of blond hair that fell across his forehead. He was the most beautiful omega Gally had ever seen. Newt murmured in his sleep, turning his head toward Gally, fingers curling in the sheets. Gally looked up when the door opened, frowning. Minho had only just left, it was way too early for him to come back. He bared his teeth when Newt’s father came in, standing too tall and looking too calm.

“Let me see my son.” He wasn’t asking permission like Minho did, he was demanding it. Gally started to growl when he was halfway across the room, pulling Newt close to his chest when Janson was standing next to the bed. He snarled and snapped at his hand when Janson reached to touch Newt’s forehead, sitting up to roar at him. It made everything in the room shake and Janson cover his ears, stumbling back. Gally only laid back down when Jason had left, holding Newt close and nuzzling him.

“Alpha…” He whimpered, turning to nuzzle under Gally’s chin.

 

            Newt became more coherent every day, staying awake for longer periods of time and holding conversations with Minho. Gally had put his collar back on, afraid that he would get in trouble for having taken it off.

“Gally…?” Newt looked up at him, honey-brown eyes soft and sleepy. The alpha hummed, hesitantly touching his hair. “Did you keep your collar on the whole time?”

He shook his head slowly, pulling his hand away from Newt.

“Did I ask you to take it off?”

Gally nodded.

“Will you take it off now?” Newt wasn’t looking at his face anymore, his eyes were wandering over the hickeys covering the alpha’s neck, reaching out to trace them with gentle fingers. Gally shook his head.

“Why not? You took it off before…”

The alpha only shook his head, hooking his fingers in his collar. Newt frowned, brushing Gally’s hand aside to wiggle one finger between the collar and Gally’s neck. It was tight, the digit pressing into the bruise that had formed beneath the leather.

“Is it too tight?”

Gally shook his head.

“Does it hurt?”

Gally hesitated before he shook his head this time.

“Gally, answer me truthfully. Does your collar hurt you?”

Gally nodded this time. Newt sat up, hands resting on either side of the alpha’s neck, right above his collar.

“Let me see your neck, Gally...” Newt inched the alpha’s hands out of the way until he could unbuckle the collar, dropping it onto the bed with a soft gasp. A thick yellow and black bruise ringed Gally’s neck, splotchy and uneven.

“Oh, Gally, I’m so sorry…” Newt climbed into the alpha’s lap, burying his face in his shoulder. “I didn’t know it would hurt you like this, I’m so sorry…” Newt kissed his neck, a gentle press of his lips to the bruised skin. Gally whimpered when Newt kissed too hard, a dull ache from too much pressure. Newt sat up straight, cupping the alpha’s face gently.

“You don’t have to wear it anymore… I never would have asked you to put it on if I knew this would happen…”

Gally nuzzled against Newt, huffing soft little whines against his neck. Newt wrapped his arms around the alpha, whispering nonsense to him until they both quieted down.

“I love you, Gally…” Newt rubbed his nose against Gally’s jaw, half hoping to hear the words back, but they never came. The alpha kissed his cheek and forehead, holding him close. He tucked his head under Gally’s chin and closed his eyes, falling asleep in a matter of minutes.

 

            Newt woke up to Gally nuzzling him and murmuring. As he listened, he was able to make out what he was saying.

“Newt…”

The omega looked up at him, cupping his face and pressing their foreheads together.

“You said my name…” He smiled up at Gally. The alpha smiled back, nodding.

“Will you say anything else?”

He shook his head after a moment, averting his eyes.

“Oh, no, I don’t mean it like that… I’m so glad you’re talking…” Newt kissed him, coaxing the alpha into relaxing again. He pushed until Gally was on his back, straddling the alpha’s waist. He leaned forward until he could brace his arms on either side of Gally’s head, the alpha’s hands resting on his thighs.

“Will you say my name again?” He tilted his head when Gally didn’t respond. “Please? I like hearing your voice…”

Gally hesitated a moment, looking up at the omega slowly. “Newt…”

Newt smiled, brushing his fingers through Gally’s hair. “You have a very nice voice… I like it…”

Gally smiled, tilting his head back so their lips would meet. Newt smiled into the kiss, shimmying against the alpha. They looked up when someone knocked on the door, expecting Minho. But it was Janson that came in.

“I want to talk to you about your alpha.”

“His name is Gally, papa.” Newt pulled the blankets around them, hiding themselves from Janson.

“Regardless, he’s dangerous.”

Newt frowned. “No he isn’t.”

“He tried to bite me, Newt.”

“When? When I was in heat? When you shouldn’t have come in?”

“Newt-“

“No, papa! You know alphas are territorial. And an omega is considered their territory!”

“That is not how it is anymore. You know that.”

“It’s still instinct, papa! You shouldn’t have come in! It’s not Gally’s fault.”

“Still. If he wants to stay, he needs to start talking and act like a normal person.”

“You can’t, papa! He’s my alpha! I love him.” Newt tucked his head under Gally’s chin to prove his point.

“Get him to be a functional person and he can stay.”

“Papa-“

“Newt, please, I just don’t want you to get hurt.”

“I’m not gonna get hurt, papa, I trust Gally… So does Minho, you can ask him.”

“I’ll be sure to.” Janson nodded and turned to leave. Newt buried his face in Gally’s shoulder when he had gone.

“I won’t let papa send you away.”

Gally whined, tucking his face into Newt’s hair, trembling.

“I promise… You’re my alpha and I love you…” Newt looked up at him, nuzzling his face and neck. “So you have to talk, okay? Please… It doesn’t have to be much… Just enough to carry a conversation…”

Gally whimpered, shaking his head.

“Gally, you have to… For me, please…” Newt cupped his face, pressing soft kisses against his lips. “Please be good for me…”

Gally heaved a sigh and nodded hesitantly.

“Thank you… Thank you for being so good…” Newt kissed all over his face, showering his alpha in affection.


	6. Chapter 6

            Newt and Minho talked at length about the best ways to get Gally comfortable enough to speak. Despite Newt’s coaxing and promises, he wouldn’t say the omega’s name again, not in front of Minho.

“Gally, _please_ , I don’t want papa to make you leave.” Newt’s voice was soaked in desperation, the air filling with it. Gally still shook his head.

“Why does he have to talk to be normal? Lots of normal people don’t talk. Maybe he’s just mute.”

“He isn’t mute, he said my name…” Newt sat in an armchair, arms wrapped around his knees. Gally sat on the bed a few feet away, looking down at his hands in his lap. He was disappointing his omega, but the thought to speaking to Newt’s father, speaking actual _words_ , made his stomach twist. Hadn’t he been punished enough? Every other home he’d been in cherished alphas that didn’t speak. Of course the nicest omega he’d had so far had to be the one that was different.

“Gally…”

He looked up at Newt, hands instantly rising to hold the omega’s hips when he climbed onto the bed. He situated himself in Gally’s lap, head on his shoulder.

“I love you…” Newt kissed his neck, the bruise from his collar and the ones shaped like Newt’s mouth that were already fading. “I love you more than I’ve ever loved anyone…”

He closed his eyes when Newt kissed him, slender fingers tangling in his hair, legs wrapping around his waist. He surprised himself when he moaned, eyes fluttering open to find Newt looking at him. The omega masked whatever emotion filled his eyes and smiled, kissing him again, harder, drawing another moan forth with a tug of his fingers. Gally groaned, biting at Newt’s lips and slipping his tongue into the omega’s mouth. Newt was the sweetest thing he’d ever tasted, citrus and honey melting on his tongue.

“Gally…” Newt gasped, pressing against the alpha. Gally bucked up against him, making the sweetest, most pathetic little noises.

“Please…”

The word didn’t register at first, he was too caught up in Gally to notice. But Newt stopped when he realized he hadn’t said it. Gally was begging, eyes squeezed closed, hands twisted, white-knuckled in the sheets. Newt finally understood what was so desirable about dominating an alpha. Having that power under him, begging him, was intoxicating.

“Please…” He begged again, clear green eyes pleading and more vulnerable than Newt had ever seen.

“Please what?” He asked, holding Gally’s gaze. The alpha shuddered, eyes closing for only a fraction of a second before they opened again and found Newt.

“Please…” His hands gripped Newt’s waist, hips bucking up. Newt already knew what he wanted, but now it was crystal clear. Newt slithered out of his lap and down to the floor, looking up to find Gally watching him.

“Is this what you want?” Newt nuzzled the alpha’s crotch, savoring the breathy moan that split the air.

“Yes…” Gally managed miserably, gripping the sheets tighter. Newt started to tug his sweat pants down, eyes flickering up to Gally’s face every so often. He uncurled one of the alpha’s hands from the sheets, guiding him to grip Newt’s hair instead. Gally threaded his fingers through Newt’s hair, watching the strands shift and fall around his fingers. He groaned when a hot, wet mouth engulfed his cock, eyes drawn down. The omega had his hand wrapped around what didn’t fit in his mouth, huffing and grunting as he worked.

“Newt…” Gally moaned his omega’s name, head falling forward. Newt looked up with wide, innocent eyes, mouth full. He moaned again, tugging at Newt’s hair. The omega groaned around him, spit slicking his chin, eyes trained on Gally’s face. The alpha’s moans became higher and breathier the closer he got, fingers flexing in Newt’s hair. He made a surprised sound when Gally came, caught between swallowing and moaning, and closed his eyes. When he had to pull off, he caught the rest on his cheeks and chin, looking up at Gally. The alpha pulled him up with one hand under his arm, the other around his waist to pull Newt into his lap. The omega whimpered, shaking his head when Gally hooked two fingers in the waistband of his pants.

“I’m okay…”

Gally kissed him hard, fingers digging into Newt’s hips. “Love… you…”

Newt smiled, pressing his forehead against Gally’s. “I love you too…”

 

            Gally started talking more and more each day, with Newt’s encouragement and rewards, which mostly consisted of kisses and sex. It was harder to get him to talk in front of Minho, he would only say two or three words at most, but that was more than Newt expected.

“Gally, do you love me?” Newt twisted around to look at him, laying on his stomach.

“Love you.” Gally said immediately, wrapping an arm around the omega to kiss his temple.

“Are you going to talk at dinner tonight?”

Gally looked at him with wide eyes. “Dinner?”

“Yes, dinner. Papa asked if you would eat with us.”

“Can’t…” He shook his head.

“Yes you can, you’re talking very well, and when papa sees how much better you’ve gotten, he’ll have no choice but to let you stay.” Newt nuzzled under his chin, pressing kisses against the faded bruise around his neck.

“Scared…” Gally whispered it into Newt’s hair, like he was ashamed.

“What are you scared of?”

“Janson…”

“You’re scared of papa?” Newt almost laughed. “Papa’s nothing to be scared of…”

“He wants… to send me away…”

“But he won’t if you can talk to him.”

Gally nodded slowly, wrapping his arms more firmly around Newt’s waist.


	7. Chapter 7

            Gally was nervous all through dinner, but he remained calm enough, holding Newt’s hand under the table.

“Gally.” Janson spoke stiffly, eyes unreadable.

“Sir.” Gally swallowed nervously, the fingers on his free hand tapping against his thigh.

“Do you love my son?”

Gally nodded first. “Of course. More than anything.”

“Are you going to protect and take care of him?”

“Of course.” Gally hoped his honestly and ability to speak would impress Janson enough to let him stay.  
“Do you know what will happen if you let him down? Let me down?” Janson’s voice was stone cold, not a hint of emotion.

Gally had to give a physical effort not to shrink away from the other alpha. Newt squeezed his hand, glaring at his father.

“Papa, don’t scare my alpha like that.”

Janson looked to his son. “If he’s afraid of me then how is he going to protect you?” He turned his attention back to Gally. “Answer me, Gally.”

“I won’t let you down, sir.”

Janson held his gaze, rising from his seat to round the table. He stopped next to Gally’s chair, hands behind his back. “That’s what I like to hear.” He held his hand out and Gally rose to shake it. They finished dinner in awkward silence, quickly dispersing as soon as they were able. Newt dragged Gally up to their room, wrapping his arms around the alpha’s neck.

“You did so well, papa was impressed, I promise.” He kissed all over Gally’s face, tangling his fingers in short hair. “I love you so much…”

Gally only shuddered, burying his face in Newt’s neck.

“Love you…”

“I know…”

 

            Gally curled up against Newt’s chest when they laid down to sleep, his head under the omega’s chin. Newt kissed his forehead and wrapped his arms around the alpha, humming quietly.

“Sorry…”

“What are you sorry for?”

Gally shrugged, snuggling closer.

Newt kissed his head. “You don’t have anything to be sorry for, alright?”

Gally nodded.

“I mean it… You’re perfect, and I love you…”

“Love you…”

Newt kissed his head again and Gally made a happy little noise, nuzzling under his chin.

“Goodnight, Gally…”

“Night…”

 

            Minho knocked on the door the next morning, poking his head in when he received no answer.

“Newt, you gotta get up. Your parents wanna talk to you.”

Newt groaned and buried his face in Gally’s shoulder. “Nooo!”

“Yeah, come on. It’s about school.” Minho was used to this by now, to Newt’s grumpy morning attitude and ‘inability’, he used the term loosely, to get out of bed.

“School?” Gally looked down at Newt, wide awake.

“Yes, school… I go to school, Gally.” Newt sat up, kissing his alpha before he followed Minho. “You can stay here, I’ll be right back.”

Gally huffed, flinging the blankets aside to get up. Newt going to school meant less time with his omega, more time at the house, more time with Janson without his omega to protect him. He resented the thought, but it was true. Newt did protect him from Janson. The man’s very presence commanded respect and obedience without him even trying. A whimper worked its way out of his mouth, the only sound in the quiet room. He paced, pausing every so often by the dresser that held his clothes, debating on whether or not he should get dressed. Just as he was reaching for the drawer though, Newt returned, looking sour.

“Come with me.” He took Gally’s hand and led him to the bathroom.

“Newt?”

“Mum and papa are going to an auction at my school tonight, and they’re making us go with them.”

Gally’s heart sped up in his chest before grinding to a halt. He had to go out? With other people?

“I’ll be with you the entire time… I promise, everything will be alright…” Newt looked up at him, hands on the alpha’s shoulders. “But we do have to get you something nice to wear…” He sat down on the edge of the tub, twisting the handles to turn on the water.

“So we have to clean up and get dressed. No time for shenanigans.”

Gally huffed and sat next to him, watching bubbles swirl on the surface of the water before they popped.

“Minho’s going with us, not papa. You don’t have to worry about him.”

“Later too?”

Newt shook his head. “Minho isn’t allowed.” Newt’s mouth twisted into a scowl. Gally didn’t like that look on his omega.

“Why?”

“Papa doesn’t want him to go. Because Minho’s hired help.” Newt stood up in search of bath salts, poking around in the cupboards. “But the school would still let him in if he came with us. Papa’s just a jerk.”

Gally nodded his agreement, reaching over to turn the water off when it came to a suitable level. Newt smiled, pulling his shirt off and gesturing for Gally to do the same.

“Come on, get in.”

“Together?”

“Of course, it saves water.”

Gally was pretty sure that wasn’t Newt’s only reason, but he got in anyway.

 

            Minho went with them to get Gally a suit, only commenting if the fit or length was wrong. He left the colors up to Newt, nodding approvingly when Newt picked out a black suit and a burgundy shirt.

“Make sure it fits right, get it adjusted if it doesn’t. I’ll be right back.” Newt leaned down to Minho once Gally was trying his suit on.

“Okay…” Minho was confused and curious but didn’t voice it. Gally frowned when Newt wasn’t there when he came out, but he let Minho turn him this way and that to see the fit of his suit.

 

            Newt made sure Minho wasn’t following him before he went in search of his destination. He paused to look in the window before he went in, searching through the shelves before an associate found him.

“Can I help you find something, sir?” The beta was tall, brown hair tied up on top of her head.

“Yes. I’m looking for a collar.”

She blinked at him and Newt realized exactly how stupid he sounded. Of course he was looking for a collar, he was in a store that only sold collars.

“Sorry, I mean… I’m looking for… a burgundy collar? Or... or dark red…”

She nodded. “Did you have a style in mind?”

Newt picked one up, it was simple, with an adjustable buckle in the back and a D-ring in the front. He’d tried to find one without a ring, but he’d had no such luck. It was padded inside, he refused to put a plain collar on Gally again, not with how long the bruises had lasted.

“You wouldn’t happen to have any without rings, would you?”

The beta shook her head. “No, I’m afraid not. We’ve never carried ringless collars here.”

Newt pursed his lips. Of course not. “Do you have this one in any other colors?” The only ones on display were brown, black and white.

“I’ll take a look for you.” She took the collar from his hands and walked briskly to the back. Newt looked around for other collars he liked in case she couldn’t find it, finding several he would settle for. They were all padded and adjustable, with D-rings and numerous impracticalities, like braided leather thongs along the side and studs. He stood up straight when the beta girl returned.

“This was the only dark red I could find.” She held up a collar, the color deep enough to compliment the shirt they’d be getting Gally.

“It’s perfect.” He took it and smiled at her. “Thank you.”

“Will you need a leash as well?” She tilted her head as she asked, ringing up his purchase.

“No, thank you.” He took his purchase and returned to Gally and Minho, fawning over his alpha.

“You look so nice, Gally!”

The alpha smiled, cheeks tinged pink. Newt cupped his face and kissed him, threading the fingers on one hand into his hair.

“You’re going to look so handsome tonight.”

“Okay, you two, let’s get this done and go home.” Minho stood and shoved his hands in his pockets.

Newt nodded, kissing Gally one more time before he nudged him back toward the changing room. Once the door was closed, Minho turned to Newt.

“Where did you disappear off to?”

“You’ll see later.” Newt folded the bag around the collar, rising from his seat when Gally exited the changing room.


	8. Chapter 8

            Newt spent the rest of the day reassuring Gally that the auction would be fine.

“Don’t want to…” Gally buried his face in Newt’s neck, arms wrapped around the omega’s waist.

“Please? For me? It would be so much better if you came too…” Newt kissed his head, hugging him tight. Gally was quiet for a few moments before he looked up.

“Leash?”

“No, I’m not going to leash you…”

Gally sighed and relaxed, nuzzling under Newt’s chin.

“But I do have something for you…”

Gally looked up again. “You do?”

Newt nodded. “Do you want to see it now or wait until later?”

“Now? Please…?”

Newt smiled and untangled himself from Gally’s arms, crossing the room to his dresser. He’d stashed the collar there as soon as they got home, while Gally and Minho were still busy. He glanced over his shoulder to make sure Gally was still on the bed and pulled the box out. He set it down in front of Gally, kneeling at the end of the bed to watch his alpha.

“Go on.”

Gally took the lid off slowly, pushing tissue paper aside until his fingers brushed leather. He pulled it out with a slight frown on his face, staring at it for a long moment, eyes slightly unfocused, like he was remembering something.

“Do you like it…?”

The alpha’s eyes focused on Newt when he looked back up, nodding furiously.

“Put it on?” He held it up to Newt, already barring his throat. The omega smiled, pushing the box onto the floor as he climbed into Gally’s lap.

“I hoped you would like it…” He buckled it around Gally’s neck, sitting back to admire the way his eyes glowed. “I love this color on you…” He leaned up again to kiss him.

Gally tugged at the D-ring on the front, looking down at Newt. “Loose.”

“Any tighter and not even the padding will keep you from bruising…” Newt covered the alpha’s hands and nuzzled under his chin. “I don’t want this to hurt you… Collars aren’t supposed to hurt…”

They laid together for a while, warm and content, not quite asleep, but not all the way awake either.

“Love you…” Gally murmured against the top of Newt’s head, arms wrapped securely around his omega.

“I love you too, Gally…”

 

            Half an hour later, Minho came in without knocking.

“Don’t you know how to knock…?” Newt grumbled, tucking his face back into Gally’s neck.

“Yes, but you need to get ready.”

“I don’t want to… Can’t they go by themselves…?” Newt blinked sleepily at Minho.

“You know you have to go too, the school expects the whole family…”

“You could come too… You’re family…”

“Janson doesn’t want me to…” Minho slumped into the arm chair across the room, chin propped in his hand.

“Papa doesn’t know what he’s talking about… You’ll come with us next year…” Newt sat up, Gally’s arm still around his waist.

“You know that’s not true, Newt.” Minho rose to his feet again, taking the omega’s hands to pull him to his feet. “Come on, you gotta get dressed.”

Newt got into his suit without much trouble, having Minho leave the room so Gally would get dressed.

“Itchy.”

“I know, dress clothes always are… But it’s only for a few hours, I think you’ll live.”

Gally nodded, reaching up to touch Newt’s tie.

“Is it straight?”

Gally looked up and nodded. “Good.”

Newt smiled and leaned up to kiss him. “You look good too.” He hooked his arm with Gally’s and led the way down stairs. Newt’s parents were waiting for them, looking them over once before ushering them out the door.

“Why isn’t he leashed?” Janson’s tone was clipped.

“I’m not leashing him, papa, he’ll behave.”

The older alpha just gave him a look. “He’d better.”

“He _will_.” Newt latched onto Gally’s arm and snuggled against him, staring his father down defiantly.

 

            There were a lot of people at the auction, just like Newt had expected, but Gally was calm and relatively relaxed.

“See? This isn’t so bad.” Newt led the way around, making polite conversation with the people he knew from his classes. Gally stayed silent the whole time, mumbling quietly to Newt when he had something to say.

“Newt!” The omega turned toward the source of the voice, eyes roving over the small crowds of people until he found Nick. The other omega was weaving his way toward them, Alby in tow.

“Hi!” Newt hugged the other boy. “It feels like it’s been forever!”

Nick grinned, ruffling Newt’s hair before he noticed Gally. He looked the alpha over for a moment.

“Damn…”

Alby was looking too, his arm slowly creeping around Nick’s waist.

“This is your alpha?” Nick asked, turning interested eyes on Newt.

The blond beamed, pulling Gally closer by the arm. “Mhmm, this is Gally.”

The alpha mumbled something, keeping his eyes down.

“This is Nick and his beta Alby.” Newt looked up at his alpha, watching to see if he would shake hands with them. Gally briefly made eye contact with each of them, but didn’t make a move to offer his hand.

“He’s tall.” Nick sounded impressed, swatting at Alby’s hands. “Don’t pull me, you have no reason to be jealous.”

Alby glared at his omega. “I’m not _jealous_.”

Nick patted his cheek. “Of course not.”

Newt smiled, leaning his head against Gally’s shoulder. He had realized how much he’d missed Nick and Alby’s bickering.

“Is he coming to school here?” Nick turned back to them, his hand tucked into Alby’s pocket.

Newt felt Gally tense against him and shook his head. “No… I don’t think he would adjust very well…”

“Oh…”

“Does he talk?” Alby asked, studying the alpha.

“Sometimes, when he’s comfortable enough… It took a little while for him to stop hating Minho…”

“He hated Minho too?” Nick asked.

“Yes. But we’ve moved past that, haven’t we?” Newt looked up at Gally, who nodded. There was an awkward silence, making small talk for as long as they could.

“Have you gotten your schedule yet?” Nick asked, playing with the buttons of his jacket.

“Not yet.”

Nick nodded, turning every so often to survey the room. Alby seemed just as awkward, his right hand tucked into Nick’s front pocket.

“Well.” Nick cleared his throat. “Alby and I have to… Go make out.” Nick dragged the beta away, disappearing into an unoccupied room somewhere. Gally huffed, pulling Newt closer to wrap both arms around him.

“They didn’t like me…”

“They liked you just fine, Gally…” Newt laid his head on the alpha’s shoulder. “They just don’t know you yet…”

“How much longer?”

Newt looked at his watch. “A few hours still… It’s not over until nine.”

Gally groaned.

“I know…” Newt closed his eyes and let Gally sway them back and forth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A day late, but I got it up now


	9. Chapter 9

            “Newt.” Nick appeared next to him a little while later. “Your parents asked for you, I think they want you opinion on something.”

Newt groaned. “Fine…” He pulled out of Gally’s arms and led the way. Janson and Ava were standing by one of the tables, sipping champagne.

“Papa?” Newt stepped up beside them.

“Have a look at this, tell us what you think.” Ava rested her hand on his shoulder, pulling him closer.

“What is it?” Newt cocked his head to the side, trying to make sense of the things sitting in front of him.

“There’s bookends!” Ava ran her hand over the closest one, and it suddenly made sense. They were ornate wings, carved out of exotic dark wood, outstretched so far that they didn’t look like they would fit on any normal bookshelf. They looked like they had taken a lifetime to craft, lovingly detailed to look like they could take flight.

“Aren’t they magnificent?” His parents were still looking at them, like they were actually considering bidding.

“Where would we put them? We don’t have any room.”

“We’ll find a place.” Ava wrapped her arms around Janson’s waist, her head on his shoulder.

Newt raised his hands in the air. “Of course we will.” The omega turned to find his alpha, frowning when all he could see was a flock of omegas.

“Excuse me.” He pushed through the throng of people, finding a very desperate and very scared Gally.

“Newt…” Gally latched onto him the second he saw him.

“It’s alright.” Newt pulled him across the room to a hallway leading to the classrooms.

“Sorry…” Gally buried his face in Newt’s shoulder.

“Don’t be sorry, it’s not your fault…” Newt nuzzled him, properly scenting his alpha. “They all wanted to be with you…”

Gally shook his head.

“Yes they did. They know just as well as I do that you’re a good catch.” Newt kissed his cheek.

“Not angry?”

“Why would I be angry? If other omegas want you, that means I’ve got the best alpha…” Newt nuzzled him, wrapping his arms around Gally. They stayed there for a while, Gally stooping to make himself smaller.

“Home…?” Gally asked hopefully.

“We can’t…” Newt sighed. “But we _can_ stay here a while longer…”

Gally sighed in relief, wrapping his arms around his omega.

 

            By the time Newt’s parents were finally ready to leave, almost everyone else had already gone and Newt was falling asleep on his feet. Gally kept his arms around him, guiding him out into the car. The omega climbed into his lap, his head tucked against Gally’s neck.

“Newt…?”

He looked up when his mother started talking.

“Your father and I bid on a vacation to Cape Cod.”

“Did we win?” He asked sleepily.

She smiled at him and nodded. “Yes, we did. We’ll have a week at a vacation home there, during Christmas so you won’t miss any school.”

Newt smiled. “Sounds great, mum…” He snuggled back against Gally, falling asleep before they were even halfway home.

 

            Gally carried the omega up to his room, waking him up enough to get him into pajamas.

“D’you need help…?” Newt was curled up under his blankets, ready to fall asleep again, but he waited for Gally.

“No…” And he didn’t need help, he got out of his suit just fine, hanging it over the back of a chair like Newt had.

“Collar off too…” Newt said when Gally got into bed. “Please?” He added when Gally pouted.

The alpha sighed and set it on the nightstand.

“Thank you…” Newt nuzzled under his chin, his arms around the alpha’s waist.

“I love you, Gally…”

The alpha nuzzled into Newt’s hair. “Love you too…”

Newt smiled and hugged him tighter. “Best alpha in the world…” He felt Gally kiss his head before he fell asleep.

 

            School started the following week, and Minho, once again, was put in charge of getting Newt ready in the morning.

“Newt, come on. It’s time to get up.” Minho pushed the door open, flinging the curtains open even though the sun had only barely started to rise.

“Don’t want to…” Newt whined, rolling toward Gally and burying his face in the alpha’s neck. Gally only grumbled and put an arm around Newt’s waist.

“I know, you never do, but it’s that time again.”

Newt gave an over exaggerated groan, flopping onto his back. “I hate school…”

“You just hate getting up so early.”

“It’s the same thing.” Newt sat up, leaning down to kiss Gally’s forehead before he got out of bed.

“Shower, I’ll get your uniform out.”

Newt stuck his tongue out on his way to the bathroom, snagging his robe when he passed it. Gally went back to sleep while Newt was in the shower, listening to Minho rummage around in the closet and drawers.

“Min!” Newt called from the bathroom and Minho went in. Gally sat up, listening carefully. He heard the hair dryer and quiet chatter between them, but nothing that aroused suspicion. He laid back down until Minho left, sitting up to wait for Newt.

“Gally?”

He looked up when Newt came out of the bathroom in his uniform and had to take a moment to process the sight before him. Newt was dressed in a plain white shirt and a blue plaid skirt that fell midway down his thighs, a black ribbon tie around his neck. He was still in his socks, tall black ones that reached all the way up his thighs with only a few inches of skin between the tops of his socks and the bottom of his skirt.

“Gally…?” Newt was still looking at him, head cocked to the side. There was something off about his face, Gally couldn’t quite put a finger on it. He stood up and crossed the room to him, tilting his chin up. He was wearing _makeup_ , mascara that made his eyes look even larger than usual, cheeks pink with blush, and lip gloss that made his mouth look shiny and soft.

“Beautiful…” He leaned down and kissed Newt, pulling the omega tight against him.

“You think so…?” Newt blushed from more than just his makeup, looking up through wide eyes at Gally. The alpha nodded, leaning down to kiss him again, harder. Newt moaned, wrapping his arms around Gally’s neck.

“Gally…” Newt whimpered, standing on his toes to kiss him. He gasped when Gally lifted him up, prompting Newt to wrap his legs around the alpha’s waist. Gally laid him down on the bed, kissing under his chin.

“Gally…” Newt whimpered, hands fisted in the back of Gally’s shirt. The alpha snarled, biting at his collar bones.

“Mine.”

“I am yours… All yours…” Newt gasped, moving one hand to curl his fingers in Gally’s hair.

“Newt! Breakfast! Get down here!” Minho called up the stairs. Newt moaned, pushing at Gally’s shoulder.

“I have to go…”

Gally didn’t move to let him go.

“Gally, I have to go. You have to get up.” Newt nudged him, but Gally didn’t move. He sucked harder at Newt’s neck, leaving a red mark that would hopefully darken into a bruise.

“Newt!” Minho shouted again.

“Gally, I mean it, get off.” Newt swatted at his alpha’s hips, trying to worm out from underneath him. Gally huffed and sat up, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Oh, stop that pouting. Come down and eat with me.” Newt held out his hand, raising a brow when Gally didn’t take it.

“Don’t be like that… You can have me as long as you want when I get home.”

“Fine…” Gally took his hand and followed him down to breakfast. Minho looked up when they got to the bottom of the stairs.

“So _that’s_ why you never answered me.” He sounded amused, but when Newt sat down he zeroed in on the mark on his neck. “Well I’m gonna have to cover that up.”

Newt raised a hand to his neck. “But I want it there.”

Minho raised a brow at him. “You know what the other omegas are gonna say.”

“They’ll say I have a good alpha.” Newt turned his nose up.  
“Newt, you know it’s still uncommon for alpha’s to mark their omegas.”

“I don’t care, I love Gally.”

Minho smiled and ruffled his hair. “I know you do. He loves you too.” Minho raised his eyes to meet Gally’s. The alpha nodded and scooted closer to Newt.

“But, I’m gonna cover up that mark.”

“Fine…” Newt grumbled.

“Eat up, okay? We have to get going soon.”

Newt grumbled at him but ate quickly, getting up to follow Minho once he finished.

“Shoes by the door. Bag’s on the table.” Minho called from the stairs.

“Minho will be home after they take me to school, mum and papa won’t be back until school’s over.” Newt kissed Gally’s cheek and then his lips before he ran upstairs to brush his teeth. When he came back down, the hickey on his neck was hidden with makeup. Gally pouted, which got him another kiss from Newt before the omega put his shoes on and made to ran out the door.

“Coat!” Minho shouted, holding the garment out to him.

“But it’s not c-” He tried to argue, but Minho was having none of it.

“I don’t care, you get cold easily, especially with air conditioning.”

Newt scowled at him but snatched it from his hands.

“I’m not wearing it the whole way.”

“Fine, just take it with you.” Minho held the door open for him, waiting for him to say goodbye to Gally.

“I love you, Gally!” Newt waved before he dashed out the door, Minho following.


	10. Chapter 10

            They followed the same routine almost every day, Minho would wake Newt up for school, the omega would shower and then Minho would help him with his uniform and makeup. Gally would do his own thing while Newt was gone, joining Minho for meals and occasionally a card game, and wait for the omega to get home. When he did get home, he would go straight up the stairs to his room and leap into Gally’s lap.

“I missed you.” He would say every day, his head tucked under Gally’s chin. Gally would make a pleased little noise and nuzzle his omega, pressing kisses all over his face.

“Love you…” Gally murmured, fingers tracing down Newt’s calves to slip his shoes off. He jerked one leg away, eyes widening when Gally flipped them around to press Newt down against the bed.

“No! Don’t tickle me, please!” Newt begged, squealing when Gally did it anyway. The alpha tickled him until his face was red and he was gasping for breath, finally letting him go.

“Love you.” Gally leaned down and kissed his nose.

“I love you too…” Newt smiled, pulling him down next to him.

“Newt, homework first, then cuddles.” Minho tutted from the doorway.

Newt groaned and wrapped his arms around Gally. “I don’t wanna.”

“You have to, you don’t wanna fall behind.”

Newt sighed and sat up, scooting onto the floor next to Minho.

“Will you help me with this?”

“Newt, that’s math. You’re good at math.”

“Well… Yeah, but will you stay here anyway?”

Minho rolled his eyes but sat down next to him. “Are you gonna need any help?”

“With science…?” Newt looked up at him with big eyes.

Minho smiled and slid down next to him. “Let’s do that first then. I got a few things to do before your parents get home.” He kissed Newt’s temple and leaned over to look at his homework.

 

            After a while, Newt’s routine changed. Minho still woke him up every morning, but after that he left to make breakfast. Gally was the one who set out Newt’s clothes and got him dressed if he needed help. He dried his own hair now, but Minho still had to do his makeup. But today Minho hung around a little while longer than usual.

“Newt, are you sure you’re up for school today?”

Newt turned to him, halfway through putting his shirt on. “Yes, Minho. I can’t just skip school because my heat is due soon.” He snapped. Minho had asked several times, and Newt denied every time.

Minho huffed and turned to leave, grumbling under his breath about stubborn omegas. Gally personally agreed with Minho. Newt smelled different, more fertile and sweeter, if it was possible. And from his past experience, he knew that usually meant the omega was due to go into heat soon. Sometimes within the day. He also knew that Newt wouldn’t listen to him if he tried to voice his concern.

“Gally?” Newt was standing on his toes, hands braced on the alpha’s shoulders.

“Hmm?”

“Are you ready?”

Gally nodded and swept Newt into his arms to carry him down to the dining room.

“Gally!” Newt admonished him but tucked his head under the alpha’s chin. Minho smiled at them when they came down, setting out two plates of eggs and bacon.

“Toast will be done in a minute.”

Gally set Newt down on his feet, waiting to push his chair in. Newt ate quickly, kissing Gally once before he went to brush his teeth and put his shoes on.

“Be right back.” Minho nodded to the alpha as he left, chasing Newt to the car.

 

            Newt sat through two classes before he started to feel off. It started as hot and cold flashes, chills running up his spine, followed immediately by insufferable heat. He knew the other kids were looking at him, most of the omegas moving away because they knew exactly what was happening.

“Isaac?” The teacher’s voice sounded muffled and far away, but she laid a hand on his forehead.

“Oh dear. Nick, walk him to the nurse? Have them call.”

Nick nodded and stood up, helping Newt to his feet, half dragging him down to the nurse. He stayed with Newt while the nurse called Minho, combing his hair back from his forehead.

“Nick… You can’t…”

“I’m staying with you until Minho gets here.”

“But your heat…” Newt whimpered.

“I’ll be fine, don’t worry about me.” Nick adjusted the blankets they’d put around Newt’s shoulders, picking up the icepack next to him to press to Newt’s forehead.

“I want to go home…” Newt shivered, pressing himself closer to Nick.

“I know, Minho’ll be here as soon as he can.”

 

            Only a few minutes later, Minho burst through the door.

“I’m here! I’m here!” He rushed over to Nick and Newt, gathering the blond into his arms.

“Thanks, Nick…”

The other omega nodded.

“Are you gonna be okay?”

He nodded, rising to his feet. “I’ll be fine.”

Minho nodded absently, carrying Newt out to the car. Gally reached for him as soon as they were situated, wrapping his arms around the omega’s waist. Newt nuzzled against him, whimpering and mewling.

“Gally…”

The alpha snuggled him, rubbing his nose against Newt’s neck.

“I know you’ll take good care of him, Gally, but make sure he gets out of his uniform.” Minho said quietly, but Newt wasn’t really listening to him. He was too busy scenting his alpha, getting him interested enough for mating. Gally tilted Newt’s chin up, sucking marks against his skin. Newt whimpered, wrapping himself around the alpha.

 

            Gally carried Newt up to his room when they got home, helping him out of his clothes and under the covers.

“Gally…” Newt whimpered, reaching for him, wiggling his fingers.

“Coming.” Gally murmured, climbing up next to him to nuzzle him.

“Knot me…” The omega pleaded, hands twisted in Gally’s shirt.

“Sleep first…” Gally nuzzled against his temple, pulling him close with an arm around his waist. Newt nuzzled under his chin, squirming against him.

“Please, alpha…”

Gally growled, nosing along Newt’s neck before he bit, not hard enough to draw blood but enough that Newt stopped squirming.

“Alpha…” He whimpered as he settled down, snuggling against Gally to go to sleep.


End file.
